Please Don't Leave Me
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Arthur is constantly insulting Merlin and sending him away while in reality the last thing he wants is for Merlin to leave. SongFic set to Pink's 'Please Don't Leave Me' AxM Slash;Set late S1


**AN: **This is a first in two ways. My first songfic and my first Merlin story! : ) I adore this show and I LOVE Arthur and Merlin. I've recently discovered that like half of Pink's songs describe their relationship LOL and so I had to write this. I'm also currently working on a full length time travel, Arthur and Merlin story so if you like this – keep an eye out for that. I really need some feedback on Arthur and Merlin's character because I need to know if I'm writing them well so please drop me a review and let me know! It will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I do now own Arthur and Merlin! If I did they would be acting on that eye sex at least once an episode ;)

* * *

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
__How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
__Or said something insulting?_

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin winced and turned around slowly to see Arthur standing with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at him. Merlin smiled innocently.

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes, if possible, narrowed further at Merlin's casual tone and innocent face.

"Where," he ground out, "are my formal clothes for tonight's banquet?"

Merlin blinked up at him with a blank stare on his face. Arthur waited. A minute went by and Merlin's eyes changed from confused to realization. Of course with the realization of what Arthur was talking about came the realization that he hadn't in fact washed the clothes like Arthur asked.

"You see, sire. I may have possibly, well…forgotten."

Arthur didn't say anything for a long moment and Merlin was starting to feel relieved that Arthur wasn't angry with him after all.

"You idiot," Arthur shouted. "What exactly am I supposed to do about the banquet I'm supposed to be attending in," he paused, "less than an hour? Are you truly so incapable of thought that you can't listen to even the simplest of direction?" Arthur yelled angrily. His face was a mask of fury.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I completely forgot. I can do it-"

"It's a bit late for that Merlin!" Arthur sighed.

He uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger at Merlin who resisted the urge to take a step back. Arthur's eyes were hard and angry.

"You are going to be the one to explain this to my father." Arthur ordered.

Merlin blanched. "But Arthur-"

"I don't care." Arthur cut him off. "Go!" He shouted.

Merlin nodded and stumbled out of Arthur's chambers. He was going to be put in the stocks for this for sure.

The door closed and Arthur sank down into his chair. He tapped the table in frustration and waited for Merlin to return, although chances were the prince would kick him out again before the night was over. It seemed to be an everyday occurrence as of late…

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is, broken._

Arthur stared out the window and into the empty courtyard. He could hear Merlin's explanations and apologies but he didn't respond. Truthfully he was doing everything he could to ignore the younger boy…the sorcerer.

The word seemed wrong when describing Merlin but that's what he was. If Arthur hadn't seen him use magic himself he never would have believed it. He never _had_ believed it. So many times Merlin was accused of having magic, Merlin even admitted to it when Gwen was to be put to death, and still Arthur defended him.

Arthur clenched his eyes shut and tried to push back the hurt and betrayal he felt. Merlin lied to him. Merlin had been lying to him for more than a year. In the beginning Arthur didn't blame him but after everything they had been through together? After they became friends? Arthur would never admit it but Merlin was his best friend…and he lied to him.

"I wanted to tell you, Arthur. I hated lying to you but I didn't see another way."

Arthur turned suddenly and fixed Merlin with a cold stare. Merlin flinched at the look and stopped talking immediately.

"You need to leave." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded begrudgingly and made for the door. "I'll let you think it over and I'll come back-"

"No Merlin, not the room. You need to leave Camelot."

Merlin stopped and gaped at the prince. Leave Camelot? Leave Arthur? No!

"I'm not leaving Camelot. You need-"

Arthur braced himself and took a step closer to Merlin. They were standing so close that Arthur could practically feel Merlin's breath on his face.

"Yes, Merlin, you are. I don't need you here and I don't _want_ you here. And if you come back I'll have you executed. Do you understand me?" he bit out coldly.

Merlin stood frozen in place and didn't move or say anything for a long time. Finally, he nodded.

"I understand, sire." He said, his voice breaking slightly.

Arthur forced himself not to respond to the pain in Merlin's voice and instead took a step back. "You have two days."

Arthur turned his back to Merlin and after a few minutes he heard his door slam shut. He winced at the sound and fought against every part of him that wanted to run after Merlin and take it all back.

_Please don't leave me  
__Please don't leave me  
__I always say how I don't need you  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

Arthur turned the corner of one of the castle corridors at full speed and jumped down a flight of stairs. The castle was silent except for his feet hitting stone and his heavy breathing as he raced outside.

A minute later and Arthur crashed through the door of Gaius' workshop. Gaius looked up startled and raised an eyebrow at the out of breath prince.

"Is there a problem sire?" He asked knowingly.

Arthur nodded. "Where's Merlin?"

"He's in his room,"

Arthur sighed in relief and Gaius gave him a weird look. Arthur cleared his throat and stood up straighter. He started toward the stairs and where he knew Merlin's room to be.

"Right, well, I'll just go in and talk to him then." He mumbled as he walked by. Arthur heard Gaius' quiet chuckle but ignored it and kept walking.

Upstairs, Merlin was throwing some of his belongings into a sack and storing what he couldn't bring with him for a later date. He was preoccupied and so didn't notice when Arthur stepped into the room and shut the door. Arthur watched him for a minute letting the relief he felt that Merlin was still in Camelot wash over him.

"Have you finally learned how to clean up after yourself, Merlin?" Arthur teased in place of a greeting.

Merlin jumped and turned around. His eyed widened and Arthur simply shook his head fondly and grinned at the surprised boy.

"Arthur? What are you- I still have till the end of the day to leave don't I?" He asked nervously.

Arthur's grin fell from his face and he replaced it with a guilty and almost nervous expression. He cleared his throat in an effort to keep his voice steady and clear.

"Right well I've thought about it and decided I may have overreacted." Merlin's eyes widened further. "What I mean is you don't need to leave Camelot."

Merlin frowned. "But you said you didn't need me here…that you didn't want me here." Merlin's tone was slightly accusatory.

It was as Arthur feared. He had gone too far and now Merlin was going to leave no matter what he wanted. Arthur had been hurt, was still hurt, but he didn't want Merlin to go. He didn't think he could bear it if Merlin left.

"Please don't leave Camelot, Merlin. Please don't leave _me_." Merlin gaped at him and Arthur immediately took that to mean that Merlin wasn't going to stay. "Of course I can always forbid you to leave. In fact, I do,"

"Arthur…"

"As crowned prince and future king of Camelot I am ordering you to stay in the city,"

"Arthur…"

"If you try to leave I'll have you thrown in the dungeon." Arthur rambled, an edge of panic to his voice, oblivious to Merlin's amused calling of his name.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur stopped talking. "What?" He asked.

Merlin smiled. "I'm not going to leave."

Arthur blinked. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. All you had to do was ask me to stay. The rest of that really wasn't necessary."

"Oh. Right then I'll just go but you have to come with me, there are chores I need you to do." Arthur quickly added.

Merlin suspected the prince was being a bit untruthful but he didn't call him on it. He wanted to go with Arthur and probably would have thought of a reason to if Arthur hadn't said anything.

"Out of curiosity Arthur," Merlin began as they walked back to the castle. "What would you have done if I had already left?"

Arthur was quiet for a long moment before he answered, "I would have got my horse and rode to Ealdor and demand you come back."

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
__I've never been this nasty,_

"_Mer_lin, what are you doing?"

Merlin looked up at the prince and raised an eyebrow. Arthur looked pointedly at the shield in Merlin's hand that he was currently polishing. Merlin still didn't get it and he gave Arthur a puzzled look. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Merlin, don't tell me you're that much of an idiot?"

"I really don't know what you mean sire." He said with a frown.

Arthur sighed dramatically. "You've been doing that for the last hour. You're a sorcerer aren't you?"

The way he said it left no doubt that Arthur was less than convinced Merlin was actually capable of practising magic. Merlin glanced at the shield again before allowing his eyes to flash gold and immediately the cloth began to polish on its own.

Arthur watched in awe for a minute before grinning and walking away. Mumbling about Merlin's intelligence, or lack there of, on his way.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,_

Arthur twirled his sword around in his hand. Merlin watched from where he stood across from him nervously. He looked back up at Arthur's face to see him grinning.

"It's really not that hard, Merlin. Just block with your sword, maybe get a hit in, and pray I don't kill you."

_But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise_

Merlin fell on his back in the grass and Arthur's eyes widened. He let go of his sword and dropped down on his knees beside Merlin. Merlin blinked to clear his fuzzy vision.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked frantically.

Merlin's only response was to groan. Arthur gently lifted his head and propped it up on his lap. He tapped at Merlin's cheeks gently.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur pleaded.

Merlin lifted his head slightly and looked around before dropping it into Arthur's lap again. He blinked up at Arthur who was hovering over him worriedly.

"I'm alright." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur sighed and chuckled. "I'm so sorry Merlin. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Merlin smiled gently and reached his hand up and placed it reassuringly on Arthur's cheek. Arthur made no move to remove it.

"It's alright, Arthur. I'm okay."

_I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,_

"Arthur, I'm fine!" Merlin shouted. "Stop staring at me."

Arthur gave Merlin a look of mock outrage and motioned to himself dramatically. "Me? I was not staring at you!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You've been watching me non stop since yesterday when we were sparring. I already told you it was nothing and that I'm fine."

Arthur snorted. "You passed out Merlin!"

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Merlin asked with a glare.

Arthur smirked and walked up to Merlin and flicked him on the forehead. "No, I'm not." He teased.

Merlin rubbed at his forehead and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Arthur started to laugh at Merlin's childish behaviour but stopped suddenly.

He looked at Merlin, _really_ looked. Arthur had always known that Merlin had certain traits about him that people found endearing, the whole castle with the exception of Uther was fond of him, but it was only now that Arthur noticed some of his more physical attributes. That is to say, he was really quite beautiful. With pale skin, dark hair, and pink lips that immediately drew your attention it was no wonder why so many of the servants found him attractive. Even his abnormally large ears didn't take away from his beauty, if anything they added to it.

"You really are beautiful Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Merlin's brow furrowed and he gave Arthur a sceptical look. He took a step back from Arthur and placed a hand on his forehead. Arthur shrugged away from it.

"I'm not sick, idiot. I'm serious. You really are."

"Thanks, then." Merlin said slowly. "You're beautiful too," he finished a little warily of Arthur's reaction.

Arthur laughed and went back to doing what he was doing earlier, sitting down and watching Merlin for any signs that he wasn't feeling alright, only this time Merlin did the same to Arthur.

_You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry._

Arthur slouched against his hand and glared broodingly at the stone wall of his chambers. Merlin watched him cautiously.

"He's unbelievable!" Arthur shouted suddenly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them for the last hour.

"I mean really, what does he know anyway?"

The object of Arthur's anger was for once not Merlin, but Uther - Uther and his relentless mission to destroy anything and everything to do with magic, which up until a month ago, Arthur would have been, not fine with, but also not so vocal about his displeasure. Knowing Merlin was a sorcerer had really changed Arthur's view on the issue.

"What can you do about it Arthur?" Merlin asked gently.

Arthur whipped his head around to glare at Merlin. "I expected you of all people to be agreeing with me." He snapped.

"I do agree with you but there's nothing you can do to change it so why fight with your father about it."

"So I should just sit back and do nothing then?"

Merlin sighed. As usual, Arthur was looking for someone to unload on and Merlin was the only one around. He didn't like what Uther was doing anymore than Arthur but he had grown accustomed to keeping quiet about it.

Arthur's eyes softened and he turned away from Merlin. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I shouldn't get angry with you about this."

Merlin smiled and moved to stand behind Arthur. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's alright Arthur. When you're king, you can change it."

_Please, please don't leave me  
Baby, please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

"What are you yelling at me for? It's not my fault!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur glared and took another step closer to Merlin; they were now standing toe to toe, their breath mixed together and their eyes flashed furiously.

"Maybe if you'd listened to me this wouldn't have happened!"

Merlin threw his hands up in the air. "I honestly don't know why I stay here with you! You're an absolute prat."

"Then leave, I don't need you here!" Arthur shouted back.

"Fine then, I'll go!"

Arthur froze. His retort died down in his throat and his eyes softened out of their glare. Merlin didn't seem to notice the fight leave the prince. Arthur stared at Merlin intensely; panting slightly to regain the breath he had used shouting.

Subconsciously, Arthur's eyes fell to Merlin's lips before again locking with his eyes. _Oh hell_. Arthur reached behind Merlin and cupped his neck. He pulled him down and crashed their lips together in a kiss that had been a long time in coming.

Merlin's eyes widened before falling shut and he responded by wrapping his own arms around Arthur's waist and pulling him still closer – meshing their bodies together. Arthur's tongue pressed against Merlin's lips and Merlin responded immediately, allowing Arthur the entrance he was desperately seeking.

Arthur's tongue delved inside Merlin's mouth and tangled with Merlin's in a fierce and passionate kiss that left both of them gasping for air. Merlin pulled away from Arthur's lips but left his hands where they were.

"Arthur…" He began.

"Please don't leave me." Arthur cut him off.

Merlin was surprised to say the least. Of course he wasn't going to leave. He would never leave Arthur – he had only said that in the heat of their argument and if this was the result than he wasn't in the last bit sorry about it. Now how did he get it across to Arthur that he wasn't going anywhere?

Rather than tell him, Merlin pulled Arthur in for another kiss. Arthur's hands tangled in Merlin's hair, holding his head in place, while Merlin's hands slipped underneath Arthur's shirt. He trailed his hand up Arthur's chest, causing his shirt to rise and bunch up just above his naval.

Arthur gasped at the sensation caused by Merlin's hand on his chest and tugged at Merlin's dark locks causing Merlin to groan. Another minute went by and when air became a necessity they pulled away from each other's lips.

Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's and breathed slowly. Merlin pulled his hands away from Arthur and placed one on each of his cheeks. He held Arthur's face in place and connected his eyes with Arthur's. He stared intensely for a long moment.

"I'm not going anywhere, Arthur. I'll never leave you." He whispered.

He pressed his lips to Arthur's again, in a chaste sweet kiss. Arthur responded by pulling Merlin into his arms. He sighed in content into the dark hair and he felt Merlin smile against his neck.

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
